


Are You Thinking of Me?

by romanticpoetry



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Dom!Newt, Dom!Thomas, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Newmas - Freeform, Tommy - Freeform, maze runner - Freeform, newtmas - Freeform, sub!Newt, sub!Thomas, teaching how to kiss, yes the title is a last first kiss reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticpoetry/pseuds/romanticpoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt teaches Thomas how to kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Thinking of Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I'm Lily, this is my second work on ao3. Comments, praise, criticism, all sorts of feedback is welcome.

Thomas has been thinking about it a lot lately. He would see boys around the Glade doing it, rarely but always sort of noticeable. One day, while he sat under an Oak tree with Newt to his left during lunch on the edge of the woods, Thomas decided to bring it up.

"Have you ever kissed anyone? Like, that you can remember?" He asks Newt quietly.

"A few guys, yeah." Newt replies casually. This soothes Thomas's anxiousness a little. After all, Newt had been in the Glade a lot longer than he has. This made him feel reassured, and maybe a tiny bit of ... something else. "It never really meant anything. Kisses were kisses, I reckon." These words relax that unknown feeling in Thomas's gut. He has a pretty good guess as to what it was.

"I don't even know how," Thomas says, lowering his voice to nearly a whisper. 

Now, this statement isn't exactly a conversation starter. Thomas didn't seem to realize but this was either a beg for mockery or a come on. Whichever way Newt interpreted his words was the decider of Thomas's kissing fate, which may or may not be a gentle subject.

Newt only throws his head back and laughs. Thomas feels like a fool, and most likely the target of Newt's gentle form of teasing for at least the next two weeks. Once Newt caught a glimpse of Thomas, eyes downward, biting his lip and fidgeting, he says "Shit, mate, you were serious?" Newt stops laughing, straightening up against the trunk of the tree they are leaning against. "Not even a peck?" 

"That's not really kissing, Newt." Thomas explains. Newt displays a devious smile as he continues to taunt Thomas with his eyes.

And the next three things seemed to happen insanely fast, all at once, or a combination of the two: Newt swings his right leg over Thomas, landing on Thomas's lap, straddling him; Thomas cheeks manage to blush faster than he can ever remember (granted, wasn't that long), and every drop of blood in Thomas's system seems to have rushed downward. 

"I'll teach you, Tommy." Newt spoke quietly, ghosting Thomas's lips with his breath. Thomas didn't have any idea of what to do, regardless he finds his hands resting themselves on Newt's thighs. Weird. "Relax a bit." Newt advises, perching his hands on the curve of Thomas's neck and scooting the slightest bit closer to Thomas in his lap, creating friction. "A tense kiss isn't as enjoyable, Tommy." Thomas inhales slowly, letting his breath loosen him up. He runs his hands subconsciously up and down Newt's thighs before settling them on his hips. 

"There you go," Newt encourages. Newt moves somehow closer in Thomas's lap, entangling his own fingers in the brunette's soft hair. "Personally, the best part of kissing is the escalation sometimes. Your lips don't even have to touch."

Newt leans in, seeming like he's intending to close the distance, but instead remains stationary a few centimeters from Thomas's face. Newt's arms link around Thomas's neck, bringing the two impossibly closer. Newt's eyes dart repetitively from Thomas's eyes to his plump lips. Thomas feels Newt's warm air being exhaled onto his lips, nearly tasting him. Thomas licks across his bottom lip, locking his gaze on Newt's eyes. Newt watches Thomas's tongue wet his lips before subconsciously doing the same. Every thirty seconds or so, Thomas leans in closer, attempting to make something happen. Newt leans back, knowing fully he's teasing the brunette. Newt has Thomas exactly where he wants him.

Newt releases his grasp from Thomas's hair. "Just like that, Tommy. That was great." Thomas smiles a little, barely showing his teeth as he lets out a shaky breath. Thomas leans back against the tree, taking a deep breath and hoping to God Newt doesn't notice the bulge in his pants. Newt gently replaces his hands to their original spot on the curve of Thomas' neck. "Now comes the fun part." Thomas lifts his head, smiling widely. 

He presses his fingers into Newt's hip bones instinctively, making Newt shift closer to him. Thomas moves under Newt, causing friction that causes Thomas to shudder and bite back a small noise. Thomas wraps his arms around Newt, sliding his hands over Newt's spine through the thin fabric of his shirt.

"Make the first move, Tommy." Newt says. Demands, really. Thomas mimics Newt's previous actions, leaning in and flickering his eyes from Newt's deep brown one's to the blonde boy's lips. Thomas focuses on the perfect red shade of Newt lips, how plump and wet they are, so ready to be kissed.

It's warm. Newt lips are warm; Thomas's lips are warm. The body heat radiating off the two incredibly close boys is warm. The feeling in Thomas's gut – an entirely different one from the jealousy he suspected earlier – is warm. 

Thomas slides one of his hands from Newt's back to cup the blonde boy's jaw. Newt attempts to suppress a small whine at the action, but Thomas only curves the corners of his mouth up in a small smile. In reply, Newt slides and entangles his hands in Thomas's hair, tugging. This makes something inside Thomas combust, and he's forced to swallow a whimper as they break for air. Thomas catches Newt's eyes for a brief second before connecting their lips once more. It's one thousand degrees between them but Thomas doesn't seem to mind. It feel amazing, like nothing he's ever felt before. Newt hesitantly pulls away, gasping for oxygen, slowly detangling his bony fingers from the brunette's locks.

"Didn't expect ya to be quite so passive, Tommy." Newt says, his voice barely above a whisper. Newt drags his hands to rest across Thomas's cheeks, the blonde boy slowly tracing his thumb closer to Thomas's lips after every stroke. 

"You like it when a guy can take control?" Thomas asks. Newt doesn't seem like the submissive type.

"Preferably, I'm the dominant one." He states with a sly smirk. "But you're just learning. Gotta try something new every once in a while, don't ya?" Thomas just smiles and pulls Newt closer.

Newt is the submissive one this time, and fuck, Thomas loves it. Thomas doesn't know what to do at first, but he follows his gut and does what feels good, what feels natural. Thomas takes control, nearly rolling his hips up into Newt to create the friction that drives him mad. 

When their tongues finally meet, Thomas lets out a soft little whimper. Newt only gets a taste when Thomas's tongue slides along his, done with being passive. The two seem to fight for dominance as their tongues curl and wrap around each other, hot and wet. His body is burning up and it feels like he's going to explode – his hips are rocking very subtly, providing friction to his aching hardness, but he's too caught up in the battle of their tongues to think much of it. 

When they separate for air, the two Gladers are breathing like they just ran a fucking marathon. Thomas's arms loosen in their embrace around Newt's tiny frame, as Newt smiles while his hands graze up and down Thomas's shoulders and biceps. Thomas and Newt make eye contact, both of their eyes a little dazed and dilated, but it's then that Thomas realizes his lesson is coming to an end. 

Newt makes his way off of Thomas's lap, while Thomas does his best to shift so much as to hide his erection. Newt perches himself next to Thomas in his original spot with a gentle thud.

"You're a quick learner, Tommy. Know that for sure." Newt tells him. Newt stands after a few seconds of silence, brushing dust off his behind.

"Thanks," Thomas says, almost at a complete loss for words. Newt holds his hands out to the brunette, suggesting that he stand up, too.

"You really do have to be more confident, Tommy." Newt says, pulling Thomas to his feet in the process. Newt winks at him, which manages to make Thomas blush, and pulls Thomas closer where they're standing so that Thomas can hear him utter his next few words. "Definitely the best kiss I've ever had."

Thomas is sure that, if he wasn't already, he's beet red now. And as Newt turns to walk back into the sun, away from the canopy above, Thomas stands alone. Definitely the best kiss he's ever had as well.


End file.
